Oportunidad
by yo-chan1
Summary: En la vida la gente tiene muchas oportunidades, cual es la que mas le agradeces tu?...Segundo y ultimo drab Up. "A salvo"
1. Oportunidad

_**OPORTUNIDAD.**_

_Declaro que: Watanuki pertenece a Doumeki y el a su vez a las todas poderosas, asombrosas , y magníficamente aterradoras Clamp -, yo solo hago esto POR QUE ELLAS NO ME DAN SUFICIENTE DOUMEKI X WATANUKI EN SU OBRA ¬¬ me leyeron clamp (en realidad no por que ellas no saben español ¬¬) todas estas divagaciones son su culpa solo suya…todas mis locuras son SU culpa que les cuesta hacerlos canon? Heee? …heee? .. NADA solo que les gusta vernos sufrir (se la llevan del cap arrastrando) _

_Ejem…disfruten --U_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Estaba herido, estaba cansado sus heridas escocían, y su respiración era agitada, pero no se quejaba, no podría, imposible viendo que el otro estaba a salvo, miro a la mujer y esta le sonrió complacida y con complicidad.

Era suficiente, era hora de marcharse a descansar un poco, si ella estaba hay todo iría bien, se levanto echándole un ultimo vistazo al chico tendido en el piso.

-La botella de licor más antigua de tu abuelo- dio el precio

-lo entiendo- y el como siempre lo acepto

-antes de que te marches...- hablo la mujer deteniendo su partida - necesito ir por algo-

-...-

-¿Podrías cuidarle otro momento?- le lanzo una mirada cómplice y una sonrisa nada inocente se formo en su rostro -si lo haces tendrás la_ oportunidad_ de mirarle un poco mas- guiñando el ojo concluyo la mujer con un tono pícaro impregnado en la ultima frase, dio media vuelta y se marcho sonriente.

_Oportunidad_ una situación ventajosa que se presenta en un momento y lugar oportunos.

La primera de ellas que se le otorga a un ser humano es la vida, afirman muchos, y de hay en adelante Incontables oportunidades se presentan en la vida de las personas y observándolo no le quedaba la menor duda, protegerlo era la que mas agradecía haber recibido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi, gracias por leer, por si se lo preguntan el precio que paga es por decirle como salvar a wata, este Drabble se me ocurrio cuando estaba releyendo el manga - espero les haya gustado.

No creen que doumeki es amor yo lo amo… el esta siempre con esa pinta de que todo le da exactamente lo mismo, excepto cuando wata esta en peligro, por eso, su sinceridad, y perspicacia es amor

Palabras en este fic según mi compu: 217

Umm debería contarlas? o.0 neee…confiare en ella XD…Cada vez que dejas un Review…Yo soy muy Feliz 0


	2. A salvo

A SALVO

_**A SALVO**_

_Declaro:_

_Doumeki: Watanuki me pertenece._

_Yo-chan: Y Doumeki y los demás personajes de Xxx Holic pertenecen a Clamp…yo solo escribí este fic por que…mhhhmmmhh alguien le tapa la boca antes de que empiece con su discurso_

**0oO**

Estaba sano, estaba a salvo, su cuerpo apenas le dolía un poco, y solo prestando mucha atención podía sentir los pequeños rasguños en su cuerpo... era seguro, _El_ lo había hecho de nuevo, ese idota...

- Esta vez estuvo cerca ne? Watanuki- dijo Yuuko divertida desde el marco de la puerta al notar el despertar de su sirviente.

-¿Que sucedió?- pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta.

- Caíste inconsciente, bello durmiente- respondió aun bromeando.

-Eso ya lo se - contesto exalto Watunuki y continuo bajando su tono de voz - me refiero a ...-

-El esta bien- se adelanto Yuuko - Fue una noche difícil no?- prosiguió la bruja poniéndose un poco mas seria - Mejor descansa, ya estas _A Salvo_- dicho esto le sonrió y salio de la habitación.

_A salvo_, fuera de peligro, _protegido_, eran expresiones que no habían abundado en su vida hasta hace poco, desde que conoció a Yuuko, aquella vez que toco esa barda y todos aquellos espíritus se alejaron, por primera vez se sintió _A salvo._

Y después...y después llego el odioso de Doumeki, tan irritante siguiendo las ordenes de Yuuko sin cuestionar, tan exasperante aceptando cada situación como si la comprendiera, tan Frustrante haciendo cosas increíbles para que el estuviese _A salvo_.

_A Salvo_ para el, significaba hoy por hoy mas que una palabra, un estado físico, mental, emocional que al contrario de antes, experimentaba bastante seguido gracias a...ohhh Dios... Era tan deprimente admitirlo, era tan humillante admitirlo, pero en ese momento con esa inmensa y calida sensación llenándole el pecho era tan necesario admitirlo:

_A salvo_ era para el un estado que solo podía experimentar cuando estaba alado del odioso, irritante, exasperante y Frustrante de Doumeki, era una sensación que, solo El le provocaba y le hacia sentir y aunque aun era mas humillante admitirlo agradecía que fuera así.

Incontables bendiciones se presentan en la vida de las personas, y sintiendo aquella calidez en su pecho, no le quedaba la menor duda sentirse protegido por Doumeki era la que mas agradecía haber recibido

**0Oo**

Esta seria como la continuación del anterior, desde el punto de vista de Wata, por que creo que en el son menos obvios los sentimientos por Dou (claro que si, si se la pasa gritando que lo detesta ¬¬) pero después hasta se sonroja y todo …

Y bueno esto esta hubicado antes de que le soltara a Dou que confiaba en el XD. (osea los ultimos caps de Holic.)

Bien esta parte no ha gustado tanto, me traumaron tantos A salvos . pero bueno no vallan a creer que se me pasaron los puse todos a propósito (aunque eso no quita que no me haya gustado ¬¬).

Se fijaron este termina casi igual que el anterior -, de hecho pensé en ponerle Bendiciones al cap, pero después de tantos A Salvos me hubiera apedreado a mi misma n-ñ.

Agradeceré, Bendeciré y les pondré un altar a sus Rewievs…Recuerden cada vez que dejan un Review se dona un centavo para la rehabilitación mental de los personajes usados en este fic... o en dado caso para su luna de miel 0.

Que notas mas largas XD.


End file.
